camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/Getting Pumped for the Battle :D
Okay. So, this is a Torckison story, which takes place during the whole Icarus preparation thing. I've become overobsessed with them, and the other characters in this story, too. Another thing. The whole story is narrated in third person limited, focusing mainly on Tori Gentry's POV. Enjoy. It took me three or something hours. Chapter One Tori wanted to walk. But she knew that would never, ever, happen. She was paralyzed chest down, and it was a permanent paralysis. She was stuck in a chair with wheels, for as long as she was alive. Was it worth living if she couldn't walk? If could use her legs, she'd be tiptoeing right now. Tori was deep in the North Woods of Camp Half-Blood, following the trail of Zephyros Creek. The setting sun was her only light, but at least she wasn't alone. Her former fugitive companions, Addison Garza and Jack Morgan were at her side. "Remind me why we're doing this again..." Addison mumbled, her eyes darting around the dim area. Jack was holding the Golden Fleece, that her half-brother, Percy Jackson, had retrieved so many years ago, in his hands. "Because Chiron said so." It had been two days since Percy had made a giant announcement that resulted in a phone call from their main enemy, Icarus. Ben had told them the Icarus myth when Tori was 14, and she'd never expected him to grow up, return from the Underworld, and possess a son a Hades. Camp Half-Blood had two months to prepare for a giant battle against his undead armies, and it was starting now. "A war is approaching." Chiron said when he called all three into his office. "Two months may seem like a long time, but it's really not. The border needs to be stronger than ever. I want you three to go to the back of Camp, and find the end Zephyros Creek. That's where the borderline is on that side. Place the Golden Fleece in the Oak Tree you find." "Why us?" Tori had asked. "You three are fairly new." He replied. "It's time you learn how Camp Half-Blood works. Now, please make it quick. Team B is being called on as we speak." She said out loud. "What Chiron says, goes." "True dat." Jack nodded. ---- When they reached the end of the creek, they noticed the Oak Tree. "Okay." Tori said. "Just place the fleece on the tree, and we can get out of here." Addison snorted. "Jack, dare you to step out of the boundaries." "Oh, is it like touching the Butt or something?" Jack rolled his eyes. "No way. Forget it." Tori wasn't really listening to the conversation. She was listening to a sound. Hssssssssss... "Guys..." She touched Jack's shoulder, hoping he would listen. He didn't. "It's stupid, Addison." "No, you're just scared." Addison was laughing. "You said Percy Jackson was a'' chicken ''for fleeing to the audience. I bet he would step through on a dare. Obviously, he's more manly." "FINE!!!" Jack clenched his fists, and stormed to the borders. Tori knew she had to do something, especially since fighting wasn't needed, and Jack could bring death when he was mad. (She learned that the hard way.) But she really couldn't. Something was in the trees, and she wanted to figure out what it was. She began looking into the dark trees for a sign of a form. "Who's there?!" She yelled, threatening her knife. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Her response was a cackle that was so eerie, it sent chills down her back, and made Addison and Jack look her way. Stepping into the light, was a skeleton warrior. It had transparent gray skin that made it's bones visible, and yellow eyes. It was wearing silver armor on his shoulders, a silver helmet and boots with skeleton heads upon them. It was holding a chain ball in one bony hand, and a ripped, dirty sword in the other. It was no doubt, a warrior from Icarus' army. Chapter Two Jack's eyes widened. Addison's jaw dropped. Tori tightened the grip of her knife. All three of them waited for him to attack. The Warrior lunged his chain ball at the Golden Fleece, ready to grab it for himself. It missed, but it wrapped around something worse. Jack's leg. He tumbled to the ground, falling flat on his stomach. He cringed, for during his fall, the fleece had fallen from his hands. Addison held out her hand like saying "Stop", and vines grew from the grass. She turned that hand into a fist, and the vines tangled around his arm, causing him to let go of the chain. Tori took the opportunity to grab the fleece herself. It felt warm, and made her feel stronger. She didn't know what was over her, but she felt fearless. She could defeat this monster, she just knew it. Insane from pride, she lunged her knife into the Warrior's chest, and instantly, the warrior crumbled to bones. Jack looked up at her, and untangled the chain from his leg. "Tori, did you just...?" "Kill it." As soon as the words left her mouth, a smile crossed her face. "You saved my life." He ran up to her, and hugged her. "Thank you." Addison bit her lip. "Listen, Jack. I'm really '''''sorry about teasing you. I didn't expect... this to happen." "Neither did we." Tori held her hand. "It's okay. Plus, you made it up to him by buying me some time." "Yeah, well." Addison looked back at the bones. "Remember the myth told us? It's only going to be dead for a few more minutes, because we're not Hades kids. We can't completley kill it, and it's too risky to call a Hades kid, because it would risk their life. The best thing we can do is drive it away from Camp Half-Blood." "Sounds like a plan." Jack pulled his own sword out. ---- In a matter of two minutes, Jack Iris-Messaged Leola Lapis. They had no time to explain why they were calling, they just said that they would be coming for a visit. Leola tried to say something else, but Jack ended it. The trio was ready when the warrior reformed. He glared at them, but they glared back. And raced out of the boundaries. Tori found it hard to wheel so quickly, but she knew it would be worth it. Addison and Jack weren't far ahead of her, but the Skeleton Warrior wasn't far behind them, either. They reached Leola's cave. All three hid behind a rock, and the Warrior was so stupid, he couldn't find them. He ran on in the opposite direction, until he was out of sight. Tori did a silent happy dance, and high-fived Addison and Jack. Then, they fell into hole leading to the inside of the cave. Chapter Three Inside her cave, Leola was stroking a fire. Her blonde hair was straight, and she was wearing a sleeveless gray dress. She smiled when she saw them, but Addison didn't smile back. Because sitting down crossed-legged, nearby Leola was Addison's half-sister and'' rival, Ariel Adam. "Hey, team." Leola waved. "Ya'll okay? You've got cuts all over your faces." "What is ''she'' doing here?!" Addison pointed to Ariel, the glare she'd had from before back. "Keeping Leola company?" Ariel snickered. "I was just telling her about the whole Icarus attacking us thing. Anyways, it's not that big of a deal. We haven't been attacked yet." Leola shrugged. "That's what I was tryin' to tell ya'll. Now, come and sit. You look exhausted." Tori wheeled herself over to the fire, despite her hands being incredibly weak. Leola got up, and helped her out of her wheelchair. Jack sat to her right, next to Ariel, and Addison sat to her left. "Wait, how'd you get here without getting hurt?" Jack asked Ariel. She grinned. "Ah. I was given a personal taxi ride." Tori heard the trotting of hooves, and turned around. Standing above her was Tityroi Oakwood, a satyr. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like Clover Greenwood, only younger. Tityroi was especially close with Jack. In fact, they considered each other brothers. He winked at Jack when he saw him. " 'Sup, dawg?" "Did you get that line from Soos?" Jack replied mischievously. "Of course not." He sat down. "Now, did you three complete your task?" That resulted in groans from Tori, Jack, and Addison. Defeating the warrior had made them forget about why they were there. "Please' don't tell Chiron." Addison pleaded. "If he figures out, we're 'dead." "Not to worry. I can do it for you three, and you can sign your names on it." Tityroi picked up the Fleece, which was now a red-and-gold high school letterman jacket with the Greek letter Omega on it. "I'll be back before you know it." He saluted, and ran out of the room. Tori sighed, feeling a pang in her chest. "I really feel bad for letting him do that." "What ''happened'' to you guys?" Ariel asked, moving hair out of her face. Tori explained how they'd found a Skeleton Warrior in Camp Grounds. She explained how she temporally killed him by throwing her knife at his chest, and how they drove him away from Camp instead of making him die permanently, to prevent bloodshed. Jack and Addison added in parts she forgot, but they made a silent promise to forget Addison's dare. "I guess Chiron was right. Icarus is real bad news." Ariel said after they finished. "Might not be as bad as Kronos, but we definitely need to be prepared for the battle in two months. Because we're not giving up Camp in a Milena." ---- Around ten minutes passed in silence, then Tityroi returned. "In the morning, all four of you are getting back in the Borderlines. Chiron was really mad when I told him why you weren't in Camp, but he's letting us stay here for ''one'' night. He sent Team B out with the Fleece to seal the other half of Camp. Got it?" Addison, Tori, Ariel, and Jack nodded, all glancing at the fire. The sun had gone down, and there was no moon to light the sky. Then Leola spoke: "Jack, Tori, Addison, Tityroi, Ariel. I've been in this cave since the beginning of time. I've seen lots of demigods suffering from wars like this. And the only advice I can give you five is: ''trust no one except yourselves'''. I know you've known each other for a long time, but I have a gut feeling that someone's going to be blindsiding Camp Half-Blood, like Luke Castellan did. Trust is the most delicate emotion I know." ---- ''The end. Anyways. If you want to know, I was hoping Team B could consist of Jordyn Pallas, Mark Kleft, and Cadence Allegory, to get everyone's epic juices flowing. But it doesn't have to. It's just an idea. Category:Blog posts